This invention relates to an imaging system for obtaining a high resolution optical-electronic image of test pieces or bodies generally and, particularly, for producing a high resolution image capable of distinguishing relatively small details, such as defects and dimensional changes in hard metal inserts used for machining operations, i.e. turning, milling, planing and the like.
This invention is in particular applicable to the inspection of the cutting-edges of hard metal inserts in order to detect defects, such as chippings, on said cutting edges and dimensional variations, and to automatically select or classify said inserts.
Particular problems encountered during the production of hard metal inserts are dimensional inspection, detection of defects on the cutting edges, and qualitative classification according to size tolerances and the number of defects detected on the cutting edges.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved automatic inspection system having the above described properties. In order to automate insert inspection, this invention uses a type of optical-electronic system which translates optical images into electric signals. The system can detect defects of different types by adjusting its resolution power.